Cream (Eto Rangers)
Cream is the main protagonist, a rabbit the magical carrot-shaped wand that can change hers or her teammate's costumes. One noticeable costume is a bunny-girl uniform. Has a crush on Bakumaru. Being a rabbit, she has good hearing, and can even hear if her teammates are in trouble from far away. History At the start of the series, Cream and the rest of Eto Rangers entered the race in order to make it to the finish line. Unfortunaltely, the animal heroes are having fun in the race. Suddenly, the darkness arrives to attack the world of Mugen ruled by Princess Aura. When the fun was interrupted, the darkness begins to grow. When Eto Rangers are summoned by Princess Aura. She and the Animal heroes are ready to save the novel worlds from the Evil-Spirited Monsters. When she, Bakumaru, Tart, Monk, and Pochiro are selected to travel the first Novel World called Momotaro. He and the heroes met a boy named Commander Momotaro. During their meeting she and the heroes were attacked by enemy spaceships. During the fight against them, she was able to best them by firing them. Upon the arrival in the Demon Planet, she and the rest of our heroes are ready to fight many mechanized demons within seconds. After besting many robotic demon aliens. he and the heroes confronted Red Oni just before saving Commander Taro. When she and the heroes were about to be killed by Jyarei Monster; but, they were saved by Hols and Gao. Thus completing the mission, he and the heroes managed to finish Jyarei Monster off with Kirinda. The Novel World of Momotaro was brought back to normal. After the victory, Bakumaru and the heroes were able to receive the lightsaber. Personality Cream is one of the twelve guardians of Mugen, who has cheerful and kind personality. Although, he is happily loyal to his friends in times of having happy fun in novels as well. He is being a kind-hearted one to the rest of the many heroes as well. Powers and Abilities *Rodent Physiology - User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into rodents, including mice, rats, squirrels, porcupines, beavers, guinea pigs, and hamsters. *Enhanced Agility - User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. *Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. *Zodiac Physiology -User with this ability either is or can transform into any or certain Astrological Zodiac signs. Most commonly known zodiacs are: **'Western Zodiac' is founded on the movements and relative positions of celestial bodies such as the Sun, Moon and planets, which are analyzed by their movement through signs of the zodiac during the year. **'Chinese Zodiac' relates each year to an animal and its reputed attributes, according to a 12-year cycle in combination of five elements. *Zodiac Empowerment - The user is able to have the powers of zodiac signs. This includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. They may draw their power from either their own sign or a compilation of signs. If the latter is true, then one could combine their zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. Zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Loyal Category:In Love Category:Monster Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:Magical Girls Category:Mascots Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Amazons Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Wise Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Obsessed Category:Sophisticated Category:Paranormal Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Honorable Category:Protectors Category:Feminists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator